The Death of Magic and Birth of a God
by Sousuke Aizen
Summary: The Goblet of Fire announced the names of the Tri-Wizard contestants, but they were not alone. Truths were revealed and lies shattered. Harry Potter forgotten by the Magic society is remembered but he is no longer Harry Potter he is Aizen Sousuke a God.


"And the champion for Hogwarts Is Cedric Diggory." Announced Headmaster Dumbledore. All heads turned to a boy from Hufflepuff who stood up and walked to the doors the two previous Tri-Wizard contesters entered. "Now that all the champio-." The headmaster was interrupted when the Goblet of Fire once again blew out a parchment. As the headmaster carefully took the parchment his face lost its healthy glow and adapted a sickly pale color that showed everyone his age.

"Harry Potter" as soon as he uttered the last syllable, a silence that could smother a full grown man in less than a minute fell over everyone. The curt silence was broken by a gasp from the head table. Sitting on the left side of the table facing the students was a beautiful women with green eyes and fiery red hair. This women was Lilly Potter née Evans, mother of The Twins Who Lived, Harry Potter, wife to Auror Caption James Potter, and Hogwarts second Charms professor. Lilly's sobs were drowned out by everyone's shouts.

"Impossible." Could be heard from the Ravenclaw table as they were surprised by the fact that there could be four champions. The Slytherin table produced outrageous insults since it was a Potter that was announced. The Gryffindor's cheered for the long lost Potter sibling. While the Hufflepuff table sat quietly threw the ordeal. "Silence." Yelled Dumbledore as his Elder wand produce a loud bang that bounced of the walls. As soon as all the students calmed down Dumbledore started to speak" As you can see Harry Potter's name was announced, which means that he has to participate or he will lose his magic." A gasp could be heard from everyone." The magic will require him to come here in one months time."

As Dumbledore was about to speak again the Goblet of Fire was enveloped in golden flames. The flames spread upwards toward the double doors and formed a mirror that covered the whole wall. Once the mirror was solidified an image began to take form. At first the image was hazy but soon it cleared to show a male that wore a green pair of running shoes, expensive black jeans that fit him nicely, and a black jacket that had its hood covering the male. The males face was not able to be seen most likely from the heavy downpour.

The ones that were watching this scene had two thoughts racing through their heads, the fist was that this was Harry Potter, and the second was that he was heading somewhere. They watched as he trudged on for awhile until he looked off into the horizon as he lowered his head he once again walked but this time in another direction. After a while he reach a cliff outside of the city. He was not alone though as their were two figures seen standing ahead apparently waiting for him. Once the boy stood in front if the two figures he spoke.

" What are you doing her Tom" as soon as uttered the last word the figure to his right, most likely female since the figure was small and skinny, pulled out a wand from her right sleeve and tried to fire a spell. She was unable as Harry snapped his finger and she froze. " Now since that's out of the way, I ask again why are you here Tom?"

He was rewarded with the figure lowering his hood. The watchers all gasped as they recognized the face of the Dark Lord. They watched on as Tom startled to chuckle. " You amuse me boy, you know so much about me and still live." Tom pulled out his wand and said" Not anymore though, I have finally found you Harry. You have bested me since you were two, by living through my killing curse." By now all the watchers were shocked to their core. One though going through their head" We were wrong." They watched as Tom aimed and uttered the two most feared words second to him" Ava Kadavera."

As soon as he was finished a pale green spell was shot from the wand and headed to the unmoving teen. Lily gasped, the students gasped, and so did the rest of the adults. They were not prepared for Harry to smirk as he was hit, nor for Tom to shriek in pain as a black substance fled from Harry's lightning bolt scar and dissipated into the murky sky. After a while Tom stopped screaming and stood up" What did you do?" He was rewarded with a chuckle from Harry as he pulled down his hood. The newly seen features depicted black hair swept back with a loose strand flowing down in the middle, high cheekbones, and green eyes giving him a visage if a royal prince

." I did nothing, however you Tom killed your seventh Horocrux." replied Harry." What impossible I only made six!" " That is we're you are wrong. On that fateful night were the prophecy that bonded us was born, you created a Horocrux. By trying to kill me you split you soul, your newly formed soul clung to my soul." "But why?" " let me tell you the prophecy:

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."

One of us had to die because we shared a bond with the Horocrux. As long as the Horocrux survived we could never die." As the word sunk in to the audience and Tom himself everyone was overcome with shock. All have known the truth. As Tom stood there and thought of what he done he started to regret in his incompetent choice. All he wanted was to get rid of his chance if death but instead he made it possible. He was startled out of his thought as Harry spoke. "

Now that I have completed the prophecy there is nothing here for me to remain." "What are you going to do?" asked Tom " I am going to turn my eye on the destruction of the magical word." " What go you mean?" "Right now everyone at the announcing of the Tri-Wizard contestants are watching this." Harry spoke the truth as the ones waiting in the adjoining room came out after the uproar his name caused.

"By the next day everyone will know of this meeting, either by Daily Prophet or someone's words. Soon the secret of you being a half blood born to witch mother Merope Gaunt and muggle father Tom Riddle, Sr. will also be known. Your followers and soon to be followers will either remain with you or leave. Dumbledore will be revealed to tamper with my parents memory's, violations of multiple wills, and other crimes. There will be anarchy as everyone finds out that the Prime Minister Fudge sides with you, and so do multiple workers at the Ministry. While that is happened pureblood's will die out and so will magic since their wont be any new blood to be added."

" No- no I won't let that happen, your lying." Shouted a enraged Tom "Your lucky I have frozen Bellatrix completely or she would have known what we discussed. But no matter it is quite entertaining to watch your downfall along with the magical society. Your anguish brings me great amusement. Anyways your time is up you will leave this continent and go back to Britain, you will stay there until you die because if you leave I will kill you. But before I go let me tell you something, there is a prophecy that states;

"The one who brings the magical eras downfall shall become a God. The God will be a God amongst all living beings, as well as the Gods themselves. He shall live and prosper while creating many worlds in his image. A God will be born from Magics destruction."

That person is me. I the one who used to be Hadrian James Potter am now Aizen Sousuke a God." All Tom could do was stare in shock at the one who doomed him as he whispered a faint Sai that blasted him away and transported him and his follower back to their home, while making sure as soon as they arrived Bellatrix unfroze.

The newly named Aizen stared up at we're the audience of Hogwarts would be. In the background a faint purring could be heard followed closely by bright lights of those to a car. The car in question soon appeared which shown a Ferrari LaFerrari. The LaFerrari pulled up to the drivers side and opened its vertical door showing a empty car. Aizen after tearing his eyes from the car looked back up to were he was previously looking and uttered five words that confused the audience." It is time Daphne, Astoria." Then he walked towards he car and got in. As the door closed the car turned and sped off towards the looming Tokyo of Japan.

The mirror that was sustained by the Goblet if Fire shattered and broke the silence if the audience. Utter havoc erupted inside the great hall. It was to much for the feeble minds of all but two and they coped with the only way they knew how, shouting. After a handful of bangs that came from the Elder wand everyone settled down. Their attention was moved to the two Greengrass sisters that stood up.

As soon as they were standing they waved their hands to discard their dark robes that shown them wearing black high-heels, a emerald blouse, and a black and green checkered skirt. Daphne had her black hair up in a loose bun with strands of hair framing her face and hanging loosely in the back. Astoria opted for her blind hair to cascade down her back. " What are you two doing?" Asked Dumbledore," We are leaving Britain with our family to go live with Aizen." " I cannot allow you to do that." Replied Dumbledore " To late, old coot." Stated Daphne as she and her sister shattered in glass.

As soon as they disappeared Dumbledore told all the students to go up to their dorms, much to their protests as the events were still clear in the minds. Now with their trust severely wavering on Dumbledore. As soon as the students left Dumbledore turned to the staff who has questions for him to answer long into the night. What they did not notice was a beetle that left the Great Hall shortly next day as the owls flew down and the students and staff read the Daily Prophet whose main article was.

**_ The Truth Revealed.  
By Rita Skeeter_****_._**

Below the headlong the moving picture was the scene that was depicted in the mirror and under that was Rita Skeeter's article on what was discussed during Aizen and Tom's meeting. With all the information provided by Aizen. While people read the articles a group of people were huddled to together talking in sad and defeated tones. These people were the Potter's, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black. They were all shocked from the facts that were announced yesterday. In Toms hideaway two people were both shocked, Tom himself who shown great anger that the information was revealed and a Bellatrix Black who finally connected the dots. This was the case all over Britan the following morning and the following magical world as the week continued.

Although in another location five people sat in a living room. One couple was Lord Nicholas Greengrass and Lady Cynthia Greengrass, Daphne and Astorias parents. The second couple was Aizen and Daphne Sousuke née Greengrass and the last member being Astoria herself. " So it has started." proclaimed Nicholas " Of course honey you knew Aizen was right." " Of course what can I say of our son-in-law." Said a cheeky Nicholas. Everyone just laughed , they discussed a lot of things as the looked into the future forgetting of the past.

In the end Aizen fulfilled the second prophecy with his Goddess Daphne as they left their growing family on earth behind.


End file.
